How I did it, by Jim Moriarty
by Dramione84
Summary: Sherlock thinks he is dead. No, he knows he is dead. So how can Moriarty be taunting him, seemingly from beyond the grave? Because Moriarty was dead but now he is back. Thanks to that rare piece of magic the strange boy with the strange name told him about all those years ago. Rated M for themes.


A/N: I don't own anything yada yada yada

Thanks to my beautiful beta xxDustNight88 for yet again encouraging me to run with a head cannon! Check out my tumblr for more details ;)

This wasn't planned to be a tie in to either Nights in Diagon Alley or Finding Mr Holmes, but don't you just love it when a happy accident occurs? ;)

* * *

.

Miss me, Sherlock?

I know you have been trying to work out how I did it. But you haven't solved the puzzle yet have you? How boring! I told you I would burn the heart out of you, and I did. It seems as though I have burnt your brain out too with my little conundrum. How can I be dead and be back? Tut tut.

I know you have been enjoying little escapades too…. I should tell you that Miss Granger is quite _delicious_. I know you will enjoy your little pet. Ask her about the war! Go on, ask her. Ask her about Tom Riddle. I am sure she would love to help you riddle out that little mystery. (Did you see what I did there?)

I know you are wondering why I am telling you, why I am giving you clues. Well, I want you to come play, Sherlock. Come and play with me.

* * *

.

Sherlock!

I see you went to the orphanage. I am so glad I popped that little photo in with my last letter. I don't think you would have puzzled that part out without the photo. Wools is such a special place don't you think? You should have been there that day! The old man didn't even light a match when he set Tom's wardrobe aflame. I cannot deny it was not intriguing. That stupid bitch never saw me hiding under Tom's bed. I know that you saw the stones on the windowsill. They really need to sack their cleaning lady don't they, Sherlock? Have you worked it out yet? Hint hint, there are seven.

* * *

.

Oh Sherlock, I really thought you would have figured it out by now.

Ask Hermione about a certain rare piece of Dark magic.

* * *

.

Excellent. Now we are getting somewhere.

* * *

.

 **The Personal Blog of Dr. John H. Watson**

 **September 19th**

 **(Deleted entry)**

.

You are not going to believe this. I am not sure I believe it in all honesty. Sherlock only believes it because of his involvement with Hermione Granger. It's taken me a while to get my head around this and I need to get this down even though I am not entirely sure I will be able to publish this entry. Not just because of the Official Secrets Act, but because of something called the International Statute of Secrecy.

It started with Jim Moriarty sending Sherlock letters. This seemed a bit odd because normally he sends him a text- but obviously that was all part of his game. These were not standard letters you see, these were scrolls of parchment. Parchment.

I know what you are all thinking because I was thinking the same thing. It must be a hoax because a dead man cannot send letters. But it turns out Jim Moriarty was very much alive and was taunting Sherlock to find out how he did it. Every letter had the same thing at the top as a heading: How I did it, by Jim Moriarty.

When Sherlock first saw this he thought it was Anderson with another hoax, remembering his set up, "How I did it, by Jack the Ripper," but he quickly deduced that Anderson wasn't actually that clever.

So Sherlock asked Hermione Granger to come visit and she brought with her a book about a man called Tom Riddle. Turns out he was a pretty nasty person. No scratch that. He was an _evil_ Wizard. Okay, I need to rewind. You see, Hermione Granger isn't an ordinary woman, she is a witch. Turns out that there is a whole secret world within our world of witches and wizards and magic is _real_. You might need a moment to process that. I know I did.

Anyway, there was a wizard who was so evil he tried to kill her best friend when he was a baby and then when they were teenagers they had to fight and defeat him in a war. Luckily, the good side prevailed.

Moriarty's next clue was a photograph of an orphanage. So the next thing I knew, Sherlock and I were heading to this orphanage to find out more about Tom Riddle. Wool's Orphanage was pretty much run-down at this point so we were able to get access pretty easily. Tom Riddle's room was exactly how he had left it decades ago. Sherlock inspected the wardrobe and found there were traces of soot as though it had been on fire before- which seemed odd because it was completely intact. On the windowsill were our only clues: seven stones and a picture of a rocky bay. Quite the mystery.

Back at 221B, Sherlock was off in his mind palace while I played cluedo with Mrs. H. downstairs. Then he got another letter, and before I knew it, he was rushing out the door and down the street, heading towards a pub I have never been able to find, no matter how many times Sherlock gives me directions. If you see it, let me know. It's called the Leaky Cauldron. Odd name, I know.

I was watching the news at ten when Sherlock burst through the door all excited about something called Horcruxes. Turns out Jim Moriarty had also been a resident at this orphanage and had grown somewhat attached to this Tom Riddle fellow. I say attached, it was bordering on obsession. Maybe he was in love with him, he certainly seemed to have been willing to do anything for this Tom Riddle. So when Riddle asked Moriarty about horcruxes, he willingly helped him find out everything he could about them, and even helped him create them. You see, horcruxes are made by killing people. And we all know how much Moriarty would have enjoyed that.

Skip forward a few decades and we find in 'A Study in Pink' a guy who is just killing people for money for his kids. Or is he? Sherlock deduced that in the same way Moriarty helped Riddle with his horcruxes, our favourite cabby was helping Moriarty create his.

I know what you are thinking. Moriarty shot himself and Sherlock watched him die. But, here's where it gets really bizarre. The body was never recovered. So did he fake his death like Sherlock? No. He did die, but just like Tom Riddle, he had someone help him come back with some twisted ritual. Moriarty was able to do the same because he too had horcruxes. All he needed was a bone of his father- easily taken from Gunnersbury Cemetery, and the blood of his enemy. So this whole game was about making Sherlock a formidable enemy so that he would be able to ensure his return.

Something not many of you know is that Sherlock is a blood donor. Something about having a pint less of blood making him feel more alert. Not sure I follow, but there you go. And of course, he donates at Bart's. Jim from IT, as a member of staff, had access to the blood bank when they set up the new computer system for keeping electronic records of donations. All carefully orchestrated. Note to self-speak to Bart's about screening staff and security.

So there you have it. How Moriarty was able to come back from the dead to taunt Sherlock. We just need to find and destroy all his horcruxes in order to beat him. But apparently Hermione Granger has some experience with that. And now I must sign off because Mycroft has just arrived and I am pretty sure he's going to make me delete this entry….

.


End file.
